


Need to do this

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [26]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Coping, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Sometimes you just need to do things whether you like it or not.  Its a matter of how you cope to get through the moment.





	

Q was unpacking his overnight bag for the fifth time, dumping the contents of it all over the bed and floor once more.  It had been a running battle between them all day and the frantic mood had overtaken the Quartermaster with full force. 

“Not going!  Plain and simple.  Not doing this.  They can go buggering fuck off!” Q waved a hand haphazardly in the air at nothing in particular.

“You don’t mean that.  It's only 2 days, Q.” sighed the tired voice from the bedroom doorway, exasperated, faint hint of a brogue beginning to creep in. 

“Oh don’t I!   Watch me.  I am perfectly fine to just stay right here. I can hide out here for a long time you know.”  Q tried to push past his taller partner to escape out into the flat but a large hand caught him by the arm, pulled him back in, arms wrapping around his waist from behind. 

“You need to do this, Q.” Even though a gentle kiss fell to the top of his head, the words were laced with that “there is no arguing about this” tone.  He squirmed and huffed, trying to unpeel the strong hands off him, which was an impossibility.  He should have known, but it didn’t stop him from being petulant toddler at the moment.

“I know you hate to talk about it.  But you and I both know there is something more going on inside of you then what they’ve discovered so far.  It just isn’t simple.  You need some answers.” There was a hesitant pause followed by,  “We need some answers.”  Words that were insistent, firm. 

“Bastard…” 

“If I let you go, are you going to run on me?” James’ deep throaty chuckle vibrated against his ear. “I set the security locks on the front door so it will take a little longer for you to have a head start on me, you little shite.”

He quit struggling and leaned back into the arms surrounding him.  “Don’t leave me alone in that place.” It came out as a stammered whisper as he tried to hold back his unfettered fear of hospitals, an inner demon lurking in the shadows pulling at every emotion it could attack.

“You know I won’t.  I’ve promised you.  No prune faced Nurse Rackett will chase me away. Come on.  Kitchen.” Arms released him and a large hand ruffled his hair pushing it farther into his eyes and glasses.  “Think it’s time for that sedative the Doctor gave us.  Time for you to relax and drift off a tad.  I’ll repack your bag before I tote your sleeping skinny arse to the hospital.”  

“I’m still not going…” Q was still insisting as one of James’ large hand grabbed his wrist tightly ushering him down the stairs towards the kitchen 

“I know, love.  Just come with me to the kitchen.” 

“Don't you dare fucking leave me alone in that horrid place with Satan’s spawn poking needles into me, James Bond!  I'll assign a newbie handler to you every time you go out into the field.  And no Walther!”

“Not leaving you alone.”

“I so really really hate you right now, James.” Q huffed at him taking the overtly large white pill from him in one hand and glass of water in the other.  

“No you don't Q” 


End file.
